


Meanwhile, at the Fortress of Attitude

by Eliwats22



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Nothing too extreme, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliwats22/pseuds/Eliwats22
Relationships: Art Curry Jr./Tai Pham, Damian Wayne/Jon Kent
Kudos: 11





	Meanwhile, at the Fortress of Attitude

Jon was walking back to his room in the Fortress of Aattitude., Connor and Bart wereas away with their families, leaving the facility feeling empty. doing stuff. Damian left without telling anyone why, while Art and Tai was still at the fortress somewhere. As he walk towards his room, Jon noticed a light was coming fromout of Art’s room. The pale glowWhich resembled the light from Art’s tattoos when he used his powers. This got the Bboy of Ssteel interested in what going on. As he walked towards the crack in the door, his super hearing pickup up moans and grunts coming from the rooms as well.

‘Wait…are they?’ Jon thought while his face turn red, while he was not thea innocent child he once was, for him and Damian fucked each other several times,. hHe never thought of his friends doing it. 

The Boy of Steel peek through the crack and saw a interesting sight. His friend Tai Pham, a new Green Lantern mentored by Kyle Rayner and Jon Stewart, was fucking the first blood son of Arthur Curry and Mera. Heir to the Atlantis throne, and prince of the sea, Arthur Curry Jjr. Tai was bent like a preparing Sumo wrestler move, thrusting into the Atlantian prince who tattoos were glowing from the sensations. He legs were wrapped around Tai legs.

“Harder Tai! Fuck me like you mean it!” Art said seemly enjoying the fuck

Jon face was red, but got hard from watching the scene. Sure he seen porn before and have sex with Damian. But he never see two other people go at it in person. Little did he know that this was a set up by his friends…

…  
Two days prior to the scene, Art came back to get his Glaive that need to be sharpen and only the Atlantis Forges could do that.He actually can do that with his magic, but the royal family haven’t taught him the spells yet. The prince was getting weapon until he heard a shout in a another language, Art think it was Arabic. He quietly walked to the source of the commotion and saw a very interesting sight.

“Woah, never send two bipedal people do it.” Art said quietly to himself. 

The scene was Damian riding the hell out of Jon in the Boy of Steel room. The boys must have rush for Damian still have his tunic and cape on while Jon pants was just pulled down. Art himself was taught about reproduction at a early age by his parents. They knew he would see a lot of sea creatures reproduce and help protect eggs areas during mating seasons. Yet Art never seen two Atlantians or humans do it. He stumbled on human porn when found some in his room for some reason(he suspect it was Connor or Bart) back to the scene. Jon hands was grabbing Damian light brown butt trying to control the boy bounces.

“Come on Jonny boy, do I have to do all the work?” Damian taunted 

“Well you jump on me like you couldn’t wait!” Jon complained

“Tt, I gave you hints during the mission.” 

Jon rolled his eyes and pulled Damian face down for a kiss, The boy of steel than raise knees and pounded into his friend. Damian was still wearing his mask and his optics lends showing Art watch them outside his room. Damian plan was coming into fruition, pulled away from the kiss and started to lick the inside of Jon earlobe.

“Come on Jon, fuck me like you used to. I miss it when our skins used to touch.” Damian whispered knowing that would wild up Jon.

Jon growled, lust consuming him, the boy of steel start to rip up Damian tunic. Which didn’t angry the boy of wonder for he was wearing a old tunic that he was going to throw away. Damian did the same ripping up Jon shirt and jacket for the boy had multiple copies of. Jon was able to push his underwear and briefs off his body. Leaving both boys bare naked minutes Damian mask and gauntlets. Damian was covered scars with a big one that cover his chest and back. He never explained where he got that from to his other teammates. Damian took off his gauntlets and mask he than proceeded to riding Jon dick again. 

Back outside Art got so horny he took pull out his five inch dick and jerk off from the scene. He done before and lately he been having wet dreams about his friend Tai Pham. He wonder someday if those two could really do it. Art watch those two fuck, Jon flipped Damian over to where they were in missionary position. Jon pounded Damian prostate and the bat boy wrapped his leg around Jon waist and claw the half-kryptonian back. Jon and Damian was sweating from the fucking and moaning like crazy. Damian begged and thrust back to Jon’s.

“Harder Jon, harder!” Damian begged 

The two wereas than vibrating from Jon fucking and thean orgasm Damian cum cover his and Jon chest. Jon cum filledeel up Damian’s hole. Art left and ran to his room to cum. The Sea Prince orgasmed into a tissue, breathing hard from the real life sex he just saw.

“Woah that was awesome.” Art said 

Art cleaned himself up, got his glaive, and went back to Atlantis. 

…  
The next day Art was in the fortress tactics room looking at a mission briefing where Garth and Jordan asked Tai and Art to find a Star Sapphire crystal that was lost in ocean. The two boys was excited to show their elders that they was capable for such a mission. Art didn’t notice Damian coming into the room. 

“So how did you like the show yesterday, Curry?” Damian asked

Art got tensed from the question.

“What are you talking about Damian?” Art retorted 

“Tt, I knew you were coming back to get your Glaive. I left the door crack to let you watch it. I place cameras around the fortress, I saw you starting to jerk off before I took off my mask.” Damian said

Art was shocked by Damian information, Aquaman told his son him Batman was a bit paranoid. That his son Damian may have some of that in him. Art didn’t know how far.

“What you want me to do?” Art said his tattoos starting to grow

“Calm down Arthur, I seen how you and Tai look each other. I recommend you two do have intercourse, it will strengthen up your bonds. We can also do more interesting team sessions.” Damian teased

Art was shocked by Damian suggestions “Wait aren’t you and Jon a couple?” He asked

“No we’re friends with benefits and I have sex with two other boys before Jon.”  
Damian revealed 

Art eyes widen from that information, given Damian normal attitude it’s surprising he manage to get laid 

“Wait who are the other two boys?”

“Seduce Tai and I’ll tell you afterwards. Now hurry up and dick that lantern so I do I have to you to jerk off to each other.” Damian said making the hand movement of shooing someone away.

Art feelings were mixed, he got excited about actually doing it with Tai, but he pissed that Damian got blackmail on him. He took his Glaive and swim to see Tai at the Rendezvous point.

…

After a hour Art manage to see Tai who was meditating above the water. His eyes was close so he didn’t notice Art. Art splash some water and Tai open his eyes where saw his friend/secret crush.

“Oh hi Art, ready to retrieve the crystal from the sea?” Tai asked

“Yup, let’s go.” Art said 

The two doveive into the ocean and saw the countless of seas creatures the oceans have to offer. Art grew up seeing sea creatures that will take regular humans centuries to find. Tai never been to the ocean before was still surprised by the amount of life the sea can produce. Yet this almost make him self doubt himself being worthy for Art. In the future Art will inherit the crown and control all these sea creatures. While Tai will just be a space cop who probably won’t be on earth that often. 

“Hey Tai, arewas you okay?” Art asked noticing his friend doze off

“Um yeah, let get the crystal.” Tai responded

Tai and Art swim to the depths of the ocean, Art Atlantian biology let him see in the darkness while Tai ring give him light. They made to a bottom reef where a pink light was coming out of it. The boys swim to it until Art sense something.

“Tai look out!” Art said pushing his friend away from the reef

Just than a large crab arm out and nearly hit the boys. It reveal to be a huge crustacean with a humanoid top off and head. It kinda look like those arachnid humanoid monsters but this type crab base.

“Ah the prince of Atlantis and what is this, a surface dweller friend?” The beast screeched  
Art got his glaive out and Tai glow brighter 

“We don’t mean any harm, just let us get the crystal form you.” The sea prince stated

“I afraid not, this thing is precious to me. I can’t anyone have it.” The creature said

“The crystal don’t belong on Earth.” Tai informed

“Than come and get it.” The crustaceans threaten 

Tai and Art charge towards the monster, Tai blinded the crab thing with his ring and Art use aquatic powers to move it. The creature screech and swing his giant claws around. The boys were nearly hit by them, Art saw a chance to get the crystal. The crab slam down on to the reef which cause rock to fall down. Tai use his ring and create a large net to catch the rocks. After it got full he tied it up together and threw the rocks into the crab face. This injury but also anger the beast who was strike at Tai, Tai was too tired to move so he was slammed back into a wall which made him unconscious.

“Tai!” Art yelled 

The sea prince heart was in pain and enraged, his tattoos started to glow and he using the water currents to wrapped tied down the monster. Art shot threw the sea like a torpedo and punched the creature, causing exoskeleton to crack. He then use his glaive and cut off the crab left arm. Art use all his power and stab the creature to the chest with large stream of water. It left a large whole in the monster chest and the being fell off the reef to bottom of the sea. Art went to get Tai who light was thankfully still surrounded the boy. He carry Tai and put him near the crystal, the crystal was the size of a soccer ball. The sea prince went to grab it and heard a voice from it.

“I sense love in you child.” A feminine voice said “For the other boy.” 

Art heart skipped a beat from the crystal words.

“Would you like to know his feelings?” The Crystal asked

Art look towards the unconscious Lantern, he didn’t want to destroy their friendship. But he need to know if Damian was telling the truth. The sea prince nodded and the crystal glowing blinding Art eyes. When he was able to see again, he was in a room, he know it must been a dream because Garth thought him how to different a dream form a memory. He look around and notice he never been here before. As he look at the items he realize it must been Tai room since there was a grey jacket like his.

“Wait this is Tai dream?” Art said

Just than the door open and it revealed to be Tai and his version of Art coming into the room. 

“That was a fun mission, why you brought me here Tai?” Dream Art asked

“Well…I want to tell you something.” Tai said looking down to the ground 

“Sure tell me.” Dream Art said  
Tai look up and kissed dream Art on the mouth, both Arts were surprised by it. Tai pulled back and LOK at his friend.

“I-I love you Arthur Curry Jr. Do you love me?” Tai asked with tears forming in his eyes

Dream Art was daze but grabbed the Asian and pull him into another kiss. The two start to make out but it stop there and the real Art was pulled back into reality. Tai was still knocked out, Art grabbed the crystal and his friend swam towards the surface. They arrive onto a beach not far from the fortress of attitude. Art shook Tai who woke up and thought he confused at first until he remember what happen.

“Did you get the crystal?” Tai asked

Art nodded and handed Tai the crystal , the boys said their goodbyes and head to their different destinations.

…  
As Art returned the fortress and saw Damian waiting for him. The boy wonder was curious on what happened.

“Everything went as planned?” Damian said

“Yes, we got the crystal and Tai went give to the other lanterns.” Art informed

“Anything the crystal revealed? I know the Star sapphire are the beings of love. But love can lead you to do crazy things. What it made you do?” Damian asked

Art breath heavily, knowing Damian can detect lies. “It show me Tai do have feelings for me. There your happy?” 

“Good, you may need this tomorrow.” Damian said throwing Art a bottle of lube.

Art face was red as a red lantern, “What the hell Damian?” 

“Please, you two moon-eye each other so much I want to gagged. Hurry up and fuck each other. I got a bet with someone to how long the orgy is going to take.” Damian responded

“Who that?” The sea prince asked

“Fuck or get fuck by Tai, than answers.” Damian stated and leaving the room

Art groaned frustrated with Damian words. Aquaman and Garth told Art that the Batfamily are know to be cryptic at times. Yet this still going to take long time for Damian to get used to it.

…  
Two hours prior to the accidental voyeurism, Tai and Art was back to the fortress of attitudes, finished with today work. 

“Ah, that have been a rough day. How was your training with Llanterns?” Art asked trying to do some small talk

“Fine, how was sea school?” Tai responses

“It was cool, we’re learning how to do astral projection.” The sea prince answered 

“That thing you let your soul of your body?” The asian

The blonde boy nodded and told Tai to follow him to his room. The young lantern Follow to his room. Art requested a room that have window in the sea so he could still see home. It wasn’t much since he was still new to the surface, but he enjoyed it. Art closed his door unknown to him Damian pulled a failsafe to it after a hour. Art turned around and look at his crush.

“Hey Tai, when I grabbed the crystal it show me something.” Art revealed 

“What was it?” The Vietnamese lantern asked 

“Well I saw your dream, with you and me together.” Art shocked

Tai heart started to beat crazy, does that mean Art hated him? Was he going to kill him? Tai ring hand started glow thinking he might be attacked.

“No no no! Tai I have the same feelings for you too!” Art said to calm down his friend

Tai breath heavily “You do?”

“Yeah, I thought you wouldn’t want me since you space police officer.” Art said scratching the back of his head. 

“Space? Please I only been to Oa once and the other earth lanterns won’t let me go to space.” Tai grumbled while he liked Earth, he wish to see other planets, especially the ones he heard the lanterns and Justice League went to.

“Same here, can go to different parts of the oceans because it too dangerous.” Art complained about his restrictions 

The boy found sympathy with each other about the rules their elders put on them. Yet there still something they need to do first. They sat on Art bed together, the boys didn’t do anything first until Jon move his hand towards Tai’s.

“Do you really have the same feelings towards me Arthur?” Tai asked

“Yeah, I really do love you Tai.” Art said

Art move his face closer to Tai’s. The sea prince than press his lips on to the lantern’s. Marking both of them first kiss. Art pulled back and look at the stunned Tai, Tai then press for to get his second kiss. After few times, then it turn into a full make out session where Art and Tai was feeling up each other bodies. Art enjoy the smell of Tai, reminding of foods and another smell he can’t place. Tai enjoy the sea breeze that Art have. The bodies differences also add to the sensation, Tai lean body seemly merge into Art’s swimmer one. Tai got a bit adventurous and put his into it Art mouth. Art eyes went open from that insertion, he got a similar idea and grabbed Tai butt. The Asian boy pulled away from the kiss and look at his friend.

“Do…do you really want to go that far?” Tai asked

“Sure, if okay with you.” Art stated

Tai thought about it, he was raised to wait for this type of stuff for marriage. But given superheroes love lives(Gardner keep advising Tai not to follow Jordan footsteps for some reason) he’ll take the chance now.

“Yeah, let do it.” Tai stated 

Art smiled and french kiss his friend again, the boys grabbed each other clothing. The sea prince took off Tai shirt and proceeded to kiss the boy chest. The lantern moan from the sensation of being hissed there. He put his hands into Art hair to pet it, Art went down to where he was kissing Tai stomach. He saw the erection in Tai short but wanted to cause some mischief. He proceeded to take of Tai shorts but not his underwear. Revealing a interesting surprise for him.

“Oh are those Aquaman underwear?” Art teased

Tai was wearing boxers briefs that had Aquaman logo and the texture was based off him and Art shirt. Tai dick was bludgeoning out from it.

“Um, it was a gift from family.” Tai lied not want to reveal he brought them a month ago

“Don’t worry, I like them.” Art said 

Art proceeded to take off his clothing to wear he was only in his boxer briefs. Which was Green Lantern theme, Tai was blushed like a red lantern and got extra harder from seeing his friend in those.

“I hope them can make briefs based off your suit in the future.” Art teased shaking his waist.

This triggered Tai, and the Lantern boy lounged towards the sea prince, who uttered a yelp in surprise. Tai attacked Art face and mouth with multiple kisses. He grouind each other boners together causing boys to moan. The two kiss and attack each other necks with bite marks. Art put his hands into Tai underwear and squeeze the butt cheeks. This cause the Asian boy to moan, Tai pull out of the kiss and licked Art all the way the waistband. After so many wet dreams he can finally taste it! Tai pull down the underwear to show 5 inches cock that Art had. Art had no bush but he could tell Art shave, he heard most swimmers do that. Art dick was leaking precum and Tai decide to take a lick it, the sea prince shudder from it. Tai look up to his for conformation. Art nodded for Tai to continue, Tai proceeded to lick until he put in his mouth. Art grabbed the bed sheets and moaned from the sucking.

“More Tai, I love it!” Art said 

Tai was proud making Art having these expressions form get suck, he went back and forth on Art dick. Art grabbed the sheet and put his hand on top of Tai head. Petting the boy and thrusting into the Asian mouth. Tai look up at Art, his obsidian eyes staring into Art ocean green eyes clouded in lust. Art enjoying the blowjob he was receiving, but due it being his first he was going to cum soon. He start to thrust more into Tai mouth, he then than out his hands on top of Tai head. Art yelled and push Tai head down to crotch and cum. Tai was surprised by the amount but was able to swallow most of it. Tai started to cough and Art let go of Tai head.

“Sorry Tai.” Art apologized

Tai wipe the leaking cum from his mouth and smiled 

“It’s okay I like it.” Tai said

“Well how about you can fuck me in return.” Art said

“Really?” Tai asked, Art usually fuck him in his dreams.

“Yeah, you’re going to be the person who take the Prince of Atlantis virginity.” Art said with a smirk

Tai body was warm from that idea, he took off his under revealing his 5 inch dick that a small brush above it. Art got up to get the bottle of lube from his drawer. Tai raised his eyebrows when Art pulled it out. Art just waved it off, the sea prince got on his hands and knees and shook it to Tai face.

“Come on Tai, it clean and smell like the sea.” Art joked

Tai lean forward and look at Art butt. He open it and saw Art pink hole. He smell it and Art was telling the truth. He start to lick it, Art moaned having his butt being rimmed. Tai like the taste started to lick faster. The sea prince start to pushed backward and Tai eat out Art butt like it was his last meal. It got a bit messy where Tai salvia was leaking down to Art balls. After a few minutes Tai pulled away than got the lube to cover his fingers.

“Art can you lay on your back?” Tai said

Art nodded and got on his back, Tai pour the lube on his middle finger. He look at Art for confirmation. The Sea prince nodded. Tai inserted his middle finger into Art hole, Art grunted from the insertion. Tai look at Art to see if he like it, Art moan for more. Tai went back and forth which resulted into more fingers. The Sea Prince enjoy the feel and cling on to his boyfriend.

“Tai…I’m ready.” Art stated

“Are you sure?” The lantern asked

Art flashed his ok smile, Tai lube up his dick and point it Art hole. He pushed into it, Art bit his lips so Tai would be scared off by his painful groan. Tai moaned due to the tighten and heat that his dick was surround by now. Tai was as able to insert full in and stop, he place his head on top of Arts.

“Arthur, I-I always thought this was just a dream. Em yu anh.” Tai said with tears falling out of his eyes.  
Art wipe away Tai tears “sè agapō̂ Tai, let be together forever.”

Tai smiled and kiss his new boyfriend, Art signal that he wanted Tai to move. Tai started that and slowing thrust into the boy. Tai did that, it took awhile but Tai got the hang of. So he was fucking the sea prince all the way to Elysium.

“Harder Tai! Harder!” Art said his tattoos starting to glow.

Tai couldn’t thrust more in this position, so he stop for a second. Got on his feet, secure Art legs waist. Grabbed his boyfriend hips, and started to pound Art like it was no tomorrow. This cause the sea prince to scream and his tattoos glowed his body. He he . His mouth was turned into open smiled and he grabbed on to the bed sheet with his left hand. He right hand touched Tai chest. 

“Harder Tai! Fuck me like you mean it!” Art shouted

Tai thrusted harder as he can into Art causing both of them to sweat. Art was delirious from the pounding. Tai was hitting his prostate every time, the green lantern was nearly loosing it. He never that sex felt this good! But his willpower help his hold off so he can focus pleasuring his boyfriend. 

The boy of steel outside was enjoying the scene so much that he didn’t notice the person behind him. The person out his hand over Jon mouth. Jon was about scream until he realize it was Damian’s.

“Enjoying the show Jonny boy?” Damian teases

Jon was confused until he realized Damian must have set it up. He look closely and saw Art and Tai using their lube! 

“You got them together, why? You usually not this kind.” Jon pointed out

“Heh, want to try out new team exercises.” Damian admitted

Jon instantly understand what that meant “How? Do you really want to get Bart and Connor on board?”

“Wait until I create a decent collar that subdue their powers. Come now steel boy, let have some fun.” Damian said guiding Jon to his room.

Back to the two other boys, Tai still fucking Art. Grunts, moans, and scream of names surrounded the room. Art face remind Tai of the hentai faces he seen, he could have sworn Art had hearts in his eyes. While Tai enjoy it, his legs got tired and he got on his knees to continue. Art grabbed Tai face and look at him dreamily.

“I’m yours Tai.” Art said pulling Tai into a kiss.

Unknown to both of them, Art released a phenomenon that increase the need to reproduce in the kiss. This cause Tai to grow crazy and piston fuck Art ass like it the only thing he knew to do. The boys went crazy, Art body squirm under Tai body and he wrapped his legs around making sure the boy never left him. Tai was grunting like a caveman and biting Art neck leaving a big hickey. Their orgasms was soon raising up, Tai movements became a blur while Art clawed the Asian back with his newly sharpen claws. The sea prince teeth morph into shark like ones and he bite Tai shoulder, this caused Tai to roar and brutally pounded Art hole. The two orgasm together, Art cum cover their chest and Tai’s covering Art insides. The two scream out their orgasms so loud that Damian and Jon heard them.

“Wow their loud!” Jon stated getting naked and putting his collar on.

“Please you’re a complete mess after I fuck you.” Damian stated putting the leash on Jon collar.

“Said the guy who cry and begged me not to leave him after I made him cum three time in the row.”

“Oh shut up and get under the red light.”

Jon grumbled and got under it.

Back to the new couple, Art and Tai bodies was sweating like buckets. Tai regain focus and felt some pain on his back and shoulder. He look at Art.

“Art? Are you okay?” Tai asked

Art open his eyes and saw Tai, the Asian hair was a mess and face was cover in sweat. Art than notice Tai arm shoulder look like it was bitten by a shark. Art lick his teeth and realize it more into shark ones. He quick change them back to normal.

“Yeah, sorry for the scars. I can heal when I get my strength back.” Art said

“It’s okay.” Tai said

The two did a quick kiss and wrapped themselves in covers. Their hearts feeling at peace for the love for each other.


End file.
